MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/IST3-2.OVR
InfoStar+ Tutor - Lesson 3 - 2nd file. Strings 0x64-0x6B MM/DD/YY 0x87-0x8A Program name. RGEN 0x90-0xA8 Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 0xAE-0xCF Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0xD5-0xE7 All rights reserved 0xED-0xF9 Release. Release 1.6X 0xFF-0x10F Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x115-0x149 Please enter your report name here (or press RETURN): 0x248-0x26D This report will list data in order by 0x273-0x291 Wholesale Price--call it PRICE. 0x297 * 0x29D-0x2A1 \ /\ 0x2A7-0x2AC < ** > 0x2B2-0x2B5 \/\/ 0x2D7-0x2F2 Type PRICE then press RETURN 0x325-0x32A RETURN 0x333-0x33E Press RETURN 0x35C-0x384 Report name: PRICE File name: ________ 0x38A-0x3D8 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x3DE-0x42B CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x433-0x45C ^E=up line ^X=down line 0x462-0x4AD SCREEN: ^P=previous screen ^C=exit ^W=scroll down ^Z=scroll up 0x4B3-0x4FF HELP: ^J=remove/restore this menu ^K=remove/restore message below 0x505-0x547 OTHER: RETURN=enter selection ^L=change logged disk 0x54D-0x59B _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x5A8-0x5DE Select the datafile for this report. To select a file: 0x5E4-0x623 Move the cursor to the file name below and press RETURN, or 0x629-0x673 Type enough characters to uniquely identify the file and press RETURN. 0x679-0x69E Your choice of files on logged drive ( 0x6A1-0x6A7 W:) is: 0x6AD-0x6EC CUSTBAL INVOICE ORDER PRODUCTS 0x6EF-0x6F3 SORT1 0x7F2-0x82E You won't use the original file, PRODUCTS, because it's still 0x834-0x878 sorted by Product Name. You want the file sorted by Wholesale Price. 0x88A-0x89C Move the cursor to 0x89F-0x8A3 SORT1 0x8AB-0x8C3 RETURN to enter selection 0x906-0x912 ^F=right item 0x91A-0x930 Look for this wording-- 0x936-0x942 ^F=right item 0x958-0x964 ^F=right item 0x9D8-0x9DC SORT1 0x9E4-0x9E9 RETURN 0xA07-0xA1C RETURN=enter selection 0xA24-0xA3A Look for this wording-- 0xA40-0xA55 RETURN=enter selection 0xA6B-0xA73 SORT1 0xA7B-0xA80 RETURN 0xA88-0xA9D RETURN=enter selection 0xAE1-0xAFB Number of columns used: 009 0xB03-0xB10 ^N=next screen 0xB16-0xB33 ^L=toggle <-> 4 column display 0xB39-0xB4F Your field choices are: 0xB56-0xB96 PRODUCT WHOLESALE RETAIL STOCK 0xB9D-0xBAE You have selected: 0xBB5-0xBC4 ________________ 0xCC9-0xD11 Select two fields to create a simple report showing only the product name 0xD18-0xD2B and wholesale price. 0xD38-0xD7E By the way, I've removed InfoStar+'s help message to give me more room. 0xDB0-0xDB6 Choose 0xDB9-0xDBF PRODUCT 0xDFC-0xE11 RETURN=enter selection 0xE19-0xE3C Press RETURN to select PRODUCT field 0xE52-0xE67 RETURN=enter selection 0xEA7-0xECA PRODUCT ________________ 0xEE7-0xEED Choose 0xEF0-0xEF8 WHOLESALE 0xF25-0xF3A RETURN=enter selection 0xF42-0xF67 Press RETURN to select WHOLESALE field 0xF7D-0xF92 RETURN=enter selection 0xFD4-0xFF7 WHOLESALE ________________ 0x1012-0x1017 Press 0x101A-0x101B ^C 0x101E-0x1025 to exit 0x1054-0x1078 Hold down CTRL and C at the same time 0x1094-0x10E3 0x10EC-0x111E The report specification is now complete. You may: 0x1124-0x1170 A=Abandon form-> start over or exit S=Save form -> make another or exit 0x1177-0x11C3 L=save form -> edit report Layout F=save form -> edit File definition 0x11CA-0x1210 SPACE=no save -> field selection R=save form -> Run the report 0x1217-0x1254 (A/S/L/F/R/SPACE): 0x125C-0x12AB 0x1430-0x1444 You did a great job, 0x1462-0x1480 Now it's time to save your work 0x1497-0x14A9 and run the report. 0x1535 * 0x153B-0x153F /\ / 0x1545-0x154A < ** > 0x1550-0x1553 \/\/ 0x1565-0x157B Save and run the report 0x1587-0x15A4 R=save form -> Run the report 0x15B4-0x15D9 Find this command on the Exit Screen-- 0x15DF-0x15FC R=save form -> Run the report 0x161D-0x1662 Do you want output to go to a disk file instead of the printer? (Y/N) 0x1766 * 0x176C-0x1772 /\ / 0x1778-0x177D < ** > 0x1783-0x1787 \/\/ 0x178D-0x1794 REMEMBER 0x179A-0x17C9 If you don't have a printer, you'd normally send 0x17CF-0x17FC the report to a special disk file. This file, 0x1802-0x182D saved under the same report name with a .PRN 0x1833-0x1860 extension, would remain on your disk, ready to 0x1866-0x1877 print at any time. 0x187D-0x1886 For now... 0x1898-0x18A9 No printer? Type 0x18AC Y 0x18B4-0x18B9 Press 0x18BC-0x18C1 RETURN 0x18C4-0x18C7 or 0x18CA N 0x18CD-0x18D5 to print 0x18E0-0x18F3 Press Y, RETURN or N 0x1914-0x192A Enter report month: 0x1930-0x197B ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x1981-0x19CC CURSOR: CR=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^A=prev entry 0x19D2-0x1A1A OTHER: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=abort report ^R=restart 0x1A20-0x1A6B ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 0x1A71-0x1A87 PRICE REPORT 0x1A8D-0x1AA1 / / 0x1BA0 * 0x1BA6-0x1BAA \ /\ 0x1BB0-0x1BB5 < ** > 0x1BBB-0x1BBF \/\/ 0x1BC7-0x1BFD If you have a printer, make sure your printer is ON and 0x1C03-0x1C2D loaded with paper before you type the date. 0x1C33-0x1C72 As soon as you press RETURN after entering the year, your report 0x1C78-0x1C8B will begin printing. 0x1C95-0x1C9C / / 0x1CAE-0x1CB7 Type the 0x1CBA-0x1CC6 current month 0x1CC9-0x1CD7 (two digits) 0x1D63-0x1D67 Press 0x1D6A-0x1D70 RETURN 0x1D8D-0x1D98 Press RETURN 0x1DC2-0x1DD8 Enter report day: 0x1DEA-0x1DF2 Type the 0x1DF5-0x1DFF current day 0x1E02-0x1E0E (two digits) 0x1E88-0x1E8C Press 0x1E8F-0x1E95 RETURN 0x1EB2-0x1EBD Press RETURN 0x1EE8-0x1EFE Enter report year: 0x1F06-0x1F13 Type the last 0x1F16-0x1F1F two digits 0x1F22-0x1F2F of this year 0x1FA9-0x1FAD Press 0x1FB0-0x1FB6 RETURN 0x1FD3-0x1FDE Press RETURN 0x207C-0x208E Type a number (0-9) 0x20CF-0x20F4 Wait for the report to finish printing 0x2123-0x2140 PRICE REPORT 0x2167-0x2191 PRODUCT WHOLESALE 0x2196-0x21C0 ------- --------- 0x21C5-0x21EB GADGETS 43.95 0x21F0-0x2216 WIDGETS 99.98 0x221B-0x2242 GIZMOS 129.15 0x2247-0x226E WHATSITS 135.55 0x2273-0x229A BODKINS 325.68 0x22BA-0x22CF You've done it again, 0x22DC-0x22F2 Here's your new report: 0x22F8-0x22F9 /\ 0x22FF-0x2304 < ** > 0x230A-0x230F \/\/ \ 0x239A-0x23B1 PRICE REPORT 0x242E-0x244C PRODUCT WHOLESALE 0x2461-0x247F ------- --------- 0x2494-0x24B2 GADGETS 43.95 0x24C7-0x24E5 WIDGETS 99.98 0x24FA-0x2518 GIZMOS 129.15 0x252D-0x254B WHATSITS 135.55 0x2560-0x257E BODKINS 325.68 0x260A * 0x260C * 0x2612 * 0x2616 * 0x261C * 0x2620 * 0x2626-0x262F * * * * 0x2633-0x263C * * * * 0x2642 * 0x2646 * 0x264C * 0x2650 * 0x2656 * 0x265A * 0x2660 * 0x2664 * 0x266A * 0x266E * 0x2672 * 0x2676 * 0x267C * 0x2680 * 0x2684 * 0x2688 * 0x268E * 0x2692 * 0x2698 * 0x26B1-0x26ED So far you have two reports that use data from the same file: 0x26F3-0x26F6 /\ 0x26FC-0x2701 < ** > 0x2707-0x270B \/\/ 0x279C-0x27BF NAME REPORT 0x27CD-0x27F0 11/14/85 0x2805-0x282B PRODUCT STOCK WHOLESALE RETAIL 0x2837-0x285D ------- ----- --------- ------ 0x2869-0x288F BODKINS 46 325.68 651.36 0x289B-0x28AA GADGETS 214 0x28B3-0x28C2 GIZMOS 136 0x28CB-0x28DA WHATSITS 134 0x28E3-0x28F2 WIDGETS 155 0x29AE-0x29CE PRICE REPORT 0x2A0F-0x2A32 PRODUCT WHOLESALE 0x2A3E-0x2A61 ------- --------- 0x2A6D-0x2A90 GADGETS 43.95 0x2A9C-0x2ABF WIDGETS 99.98 0x2ACB-0x2AEE GIZMOS 129.15 0x2AFA-0x2B1D WHATSITS 135.55 0x2B29-0x2B4C BODKINS 325.68 0x2BDC-0x2BF7 The first one lists products 0x2BFD-0x2C1A in alphabetical order by name. 0x2C54-0x2C5A BODKINS 0x2C62-0x2C68 GADGETS 0x2C70-0x2C75 GIZMOS 0x2C7D-0x2C84 WHATSITS 0x2C8C-0x2C92 WIDGETS 0x2CCC-0x2CCF /\ 0x2CD5-0x2CDA < ** > 0x2CE0-0x2CE4 \/\/ 0x2CEA-0x2CFD The second one lists 0x2D03-0x2D17 products in numerical 0x2D1D-0x2D2B order by price. 0x2D6A-0x2D6E 43.95 0x2D76-0x2D7A 99.98 0x2D82-0x2D87 129.15 0x2D8F-0x2D94 135.55 0x2D9C-0x2DA1 325.68 0x2DC8-0x2E06 Next you'll produce a report that lists products by quantity in 0x2E0C-0x2E48 stock. You'll soon know which products need to be reordered! 0x2E5C-0x2E93 First I'll make another copy of PRODUCTS.DEF for you and 0x2E99-0x2EAC rename it SORT2.DEF. 0x2EFD-0x2F09 PRODUCTS.DEF file. PRODUCTS.DEF 0x2FC3-0x2FCE SORT2.DEF 0x301E-0x3058 You can do this with system commands, like COPY and RENAME, 0x305E-0x3073 at your system prompt. 0x3089-0x30CE This time I'll show you a shortcut into FORMGEN. Instead of using the 0x30D4-0x310D Sorting Menu, you'll enter FORMGEN from the system prompt. 0x312A-0x3136 FORMGEN SORT2 0x313F-0x3162 Type FORMGEN SORT2 then press RETURN 0x3195-0x319A RETURN 0x31A3-0x31AE Press RETURN 0x31CB-0x31D1 Program name. FORMGEN 0x31D7-0x31EF Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 0x31F5-0x3216 Company name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x321C-0x322E All rights reserved 0x3234-0x323F Release. Release 1.6X 0x3245-0x3255 Product ID. ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x327C-0x3294 PRODUCT RECORD 0x329B-0x32BC Product Name: *************** 0x32C3-0x32DD Wholesale Price: ________ 0x32E4-0x32FE Retail Price: ________ 0x3305-0x331F Stock on Hand: ________ 0x341C-0x3466 You can reach all InfoStar+ programs from the system prompt as well as from 0x364C-0x34B3 the menus. (We'll work from the system prompt from now on.) Now change 0x34B9-0x34E9 the Key field from Product Name to Stock on Hand. 0x34FC-0x350A Switch off the 0x350D-0x351A Key assignment 0x3526-0x3532 ^K=toggle Key 0x353A-0x355C Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x3562-0x356E ^K=toggle Key 0x3587-0x3595 _______________ 0x359D-0x35A9 ^K=toggle Key 0x35EC-0x3624 Using the cursor controls for moving from field to field, 0x362B-0x264F make Stock on Hand the new Key field. 0x365E-0x3670 Move cursor to the 0x3673-0x3685 Stock on Hand field 0x36A5-0x36B0 ^A=left item 0x36B6-0x36C2 ^F=right item 0x36CA-0x36EC Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x36F2-0x3710 ^A=left item or ^F=right item 0x372F-0x373A ^A=left item 0x3740-0x374C ^F=right item 0x3845-0x3847 003 0x384B-0x3868 NUM=001 LEN=015 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x3885-0x3887 005 0x388B-0x38A8 NUM=002 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x38C5-0x38C7 006 0x38CB-0x38E8 NUM=003 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x3905-0x3907 008 0x390B-0x3928 NUM=004 LEN=008 POS=001 EDC=__ 0x3947-0x394C Press 0x394F-0x3950 ^K 0x395C-0x3968 ^K=toggle key 0x3970-0x3992 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x3998-0x39A4 ^K=toggle key 0x39BD-0x39C4 ******** 0x39CC-0x39D8 ^K=toggle key 0x39F3-0x3A1C Easy! Stock on Hand is now the Key field. 0x3A2F-0x3A34 Press 0x3A37-0x3A38 ^C 0x3A3C-0x3A4B to exit FORMGEN 0x3A57-0x3A62 ^C=form done 0x3#A6A-0x3A8C Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x3A92-0x3A9D ^C=form done 0x3AB6-0x3AC1 ^C=form done 0x3B03-0x3B04 ^C 0x3B2A-0x3B4C B=save form & Boot operating system 0x3B5C-0x3B78 Press B to complete your exit 0x3C27-0x3C43 PRODUCT RECORD 0x3C66-0x3C87 Product Name: _______________ 0x3CA7-0x3CCB Wholesale Price: ________ 0x3CE0-0x3D01 Retail Price: ________ 0x3D23-0x3D45 Stock on Hand: ******** 0x3DD2-0x3DF1 You're ready to sort the file by 0x3DF7-0x3E15 Stock on Hand. Try it from the 0x3E1B-0x3E38 system prompt this time. Give 0x3E3E-0x3E5E FORMSORT the name of the new data 0x3E64-0x3E82 file (SORT2), then the original 0x3E88-0x3EA7 data file (PRODUCTS). This will 0x3EAE-0x3ECC copy the newly sorted data from 0x3ED2-0x3EE8 from PRODUCTS to SORT2. 0x3EEE-0x3EF1 /\ 0xEF7-0x3EFC < ** > 0x3F02-0x3F06 \/\/ 0x3F5F-0x3F75 FORMSORT SORT2 PRODUCTS 0x3F7E-0x3F99 Type FORMSORT SORT2 PRODUCTS 0x3FCC-0x3FD9 Press 0x3FDC-0x3FE9 RETURN 0x3FF2-0x3FFD Press RETURN 0x4047-0x406D Program name, release and product ID. FormSort Release 1.6X ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x4073-0x40AE Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 MicroPro International Corporation. 0x40B4-0x40C7 All rights reserved. 0x40DB-0x4111 Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Data file. 0x4125-0x415B Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Index file. 0x416F-0x4189 *** Sort/Merge Complete *** 0x41A0-0x41B5 That didn't take long! 0x41CE-0x41FC Now let's take a look at the sorted file > 0x4204-0x4218 BODKINS,325.68,651.36 0x4225-0x423A WHATSITS,135.55,271.10 0x4248-0x425C GIZMOS,,129.15,258.30 0x426A-0x427D WIDGETS,99.98,199.96 0x428B-0x429D GADGETS,43.95,87.90 0x24B7-0x24E0 Everything looks in order--the records are 0x24E6-0x4300 sorted by quantity in stock 0x4306-0x4327 Now you could produce this report: 0x432D * 0x4333-0x4339 /\ / 0x433F-0x4344 < ** > 0x434A-0x434E \/\/ 0x43D1-0x43EA STOCK REPORT 0x4467-0x4485 PRODUCT STOCK 0x449A-0x44B8 ------- ----- 0x44CD-0x44EB BODKINS 46 0x4500-0x451E WHATSITS 134 0x4533-0x4551 GIZMOS 136 0x4566-0x4584 WIDGETS 155 0x4599-0x45B7 GADGETS 214 0x465C-0x4662 /\ / 0x4668-0x466D < ** > 0x4673-0x4677 \/\/ 0x467D-0x46BF Next I'll show you another easy way to sort your files. Instead of 0x46C5-0x4705 changing the Key field using FORMGEN, you can tell FORMSORT which 0x470B-0x474A field to use as the sort key. This time you'll tell FORMSORT to 0x4750-0x4792 sort by Retail Price, field number three in the PRODUCTS file. You 0x4798-0x47B8 can do that at the system prompt. 0x47D7-0x47EE FORMSORT PRODUCTS KEYS=3 0x47F7-0x4813 Type FORMSORT PRODUCTS KEYS=3 0x4853-0x4858 Press 0x485B-0x4869 RETURN 0x4872-0x487D Press RETURN 0x48A8-0x48CE Program name, release and product ID. FormSort Release 1.6X ID # XXXXXXXX-XXX 0x48D4-0x490F Copyright. Copyright © 1982, 1984 MicroPro International Corporation. 0x4915-0x4928 All rights reserved. 0x492E-0x4968 No input file specified - using PRODUCTS.DTA as input file. 0x497C-0x49B2 Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Data file. 0x49C6-0x49FC Please wait ... FormSort is now sorting the Index file. 0x4A10-0x4A2A *** Sort/Merge Complete *** 0x4A41-0x4A56 That didn't take long! 0x4A6F-0x4A9A FORMSORT has sorted the PRODUCTS.DTA file by 0x4AA0-0x4AD2 Retail Price, and your report would look like this: 0x4AD8 * 0x4ADE-0x4AE4 /\ / 0x4AEA-0x4AEF < ** > 0x4AF5-0x4AF9 \/\/ 0x4B6A-0x4B87 STOCK REPORT 0x4BF1-0x4C01 PRODUCT 0x4C04-0x4C13 RETAIL 0x4C21-0x4C41 ------- ----- 0x4C4D-0x4C5D GADGETS 0x4C60-0x4C6F 87.90 0x4C7D-0x4C8D WIDGETS 0x4C90-0x4C9F 199.96 0x4CAD-0x4CBD GIZMOS 0x4CC0-0x4CCF 258.30 0x4CDD-0x4CED WHATSITS 0x4CF0-0x4CFF 271.10 0x4D0D-0x4D1D BODKINS 0x4D20-0x4D2F 651.36 0x4E8E-0x4EC0 Terrific! You have four reports produced with data 0x4ED7-0x4F0B from the same file--each emphasizing a different data 0x4F22-0x4F26 item. 0x4FF8 * 0x4FFE-0x5004 /\ / 0x500A-0x500F < ** > 0x5015-0x5019 \/\/ 0x502F-0x5032 NAME 0x5072-0x507A PRODUCT 0x508E-0x5099 ------- 0x50AA-0x50B2 BODKINS 0x50C6-0x50CE GADGETS 0x50E2-0x50EA GIZMOS 0x50FE-0x5106 WHATSITS 0x511A-0x5122 WIDGETS 0x5170-0x517E WHOLESALE PRICE 0x51D3-0x51E5 PRODUCT WHOLESALE 0x51F6-0x5208 ------- --------- 0x5219-0x522B GADGETS 43.95 0x523C-0x524E WIDGETS 99.98 0x525F-0x5271 GIZMOS 129.15 0x5282-0x5294 WHATSITS 135.55 0x52A5-0x52B7 BODKINS 325.68 0x5317-0x5237 QUANTITY IN STOCK 0x5376-0x5386 PRODUCT STOCK 0x5397-0x53A7 ------- ----- 0x53B8-0x53C8 BODKINS 46 0x53D9-0x53E9 WHATSITS 134 0x53FA-0x540A GIZMOS 136 0x541B-0x542B WIDGETS 155 0x543C-0x544C GADGETS 214 0x54A6-0x54B1 RETAIL PRICE 0x5500-0x5510 PRODUCT RETAIL 0x5521-0x5531 ------- ------ 0x5542-0x5552 GADGETS 87.90 0x5563-0x5573 WIDGETS 199.96 0x5584-0x5594 GIZMOS 258.30 0x55A5-0x55B5 WHATSITS 271.10 0x55C6-0x55D6 BODKINS 651.36 0x562D-0x5647 You've done a lot of work, 0x5654-0x5669 Now it's time to play. 0x5683-0x5695 A DAY AT THE RACES 0x5698-0x56AA A DAY AT THE RACES 0x56AD-0x56BF A DAY AT THE RACES 0x56C2-0x56D3 A DAY AT THE RACES 0x5775-0x578F WELCOME TO THE RACE TRACK, 0x57B8-0x57FD It's time to gamble on how much you've 0x57F0-0x5817 learned. This game uses the FORMSORT 0x5828-0x584F program to race horses. All you have to 0x5860-0x5887 do is pick a winner. 0x58B4-0x58DB WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY? (Y/N) 0x596E * 0x5974-0x597A /\ / 0x5980-0x5985 < ** > 0x598B-0x598F \/\/ 0x59A1-0x59A5 Type 0x59A8 Y 0x59AB-0x59BB to play the game 0x59C3-0x59C7 Type 0x59CA N 0x59CD-0x59DD to skip the game 0x59E6-0x59F7 Be a sport--type Y 0x5AB6-0x5ADA A DAY AT THE RACES 0x5B16-0x5B3A Official Race Results 0x5B76-0x5B9A 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 0x5BA6-0x5BA8 ___ 0x5BAC-0x5BAE ___ 0x5BB2-0x5BB4 ___ 0x5BB8-0x5BBA ___ 0x5BBE-0x5BC0 ___ 0x5BC4-0x5BC6 ___ 0x5BCA-0x5CC ___ 0x5BD0-0x5BD2 ___ 0x5BD6-0x5BDA ___ 0x5C5F-0x5C93 ___/@ ___/@ ___/@ 0x5C99-0x5CCC ___/@ /> \> /\ <\ ___/@ \\>\ 0x5CD2-0x5CF8 /> >> //>\ 0x5DD0-0x5DDB INSTRUCTIONS 0x5DE3-0x5E01 You'll use the FORMSORT program 0x5E07-0x5E24 to sort a data file named WIN. 0x5E2A-0x5E48 This file contains the name and 0x5E4E-0x5E6E number of each horse in the race. 0x5EE5-0x5F05 Let's place our bets at the 0x5F11-0x5F31 next screen. It's almost time 0x5F3D-0x5F5D for the first race to start. 0x5FD4-0x5FD7 /\ 0x5FDD-0x5FE2 < ** > 0x5FE8-0x5FEC \/\/ 0x6004-0x6038 Here's your racing form. Look over the favorites and 0x603E-0x604F choose the winner! 0x6055-0x6058 /\ 0x605E-0x6063 < ** > 0x6068-0x606D \/\/ 0x60F3-0x6104 1 BABY BULLET 0x6116-0x6127 2 SYLVESTER 0x6139-0x614A 3 ABBY'S ACE 0x615C-0x616D 4 LUCKY DUCK 0x617F-0x6190 5 FORM FEVER 0x61A2-0x61B3 6 RIDER'S RISK 0x61C5-0x61D6 7 ALPHASTAR 0x61E8-0x61F9 8 HOLY TOLEDO 0x620B-0x621C 9 WARNER'S WINNER 0x627E-0x62AC Place your bets here > _ : __________________ 0x62BE-0x62D3 Type a number between 0x62D9-0x62DD and 0x62E9-0x6303 Please type a digit, 1 to 9 0x6311-0x6319 Digits 1-9. 123456789 0x6384-0x6396 BABY BULLET 0x63A8-0x63BA SYLVESTER 0x63CC-0x63DE ABBY'S ACE 0x63F0-0x6402 LUCKY DUCK 0x6414-0x6426 FORM FEVER 0x6438-0x644A RIDER'S RISK 0x645C-0x646E ALPHASTAR 0x6480-0x6492 HOLY TOLEDO 0x64A4-0x64B6 WARNER'S WINNER 0x64EC-0x64F7 FORMSORT WIN 0x650A-0x652C Type FORMSORT WIN then press RETURN 0x6532-0x6542 to start the race 0x6588-0x658D RETURN 0x6596-0x65A1 Press RETURN 0x65C6-0x65D7 (And they're off!) 0x65EB-0x6606 ***SORT/MERGE COMPLETE*** 0x66A3-0x66C6 A DAY AT THE RACES 0x6710-0x672E Official Race Results 0x6770-0x6794 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 0x67A7 3 0x67B1 7 0x67BB 1 0x67C5 5 0x67CF 8 0x67D9 4 0x67E3 6 0x67ED 2 0x67F7 9 0x68CF-0x68E0 ABBY'S ACE 3 0x68F2-0x6903 ALPHASTAR 7 0x6915-0x6926 BABY BULLET 1 0x6938-0x6949 FORM FEVER 5 0x695B-0x696C HOLY TOLEDO 8 0x697E-0x698F LUCKY DUCK 4 0x69A1-0x69B2 RIDER'S RISK 6 0x69C4-0x69D5 SYLVESTER 2 0x69E7-0x69F8 WARNER'S WINNER 9 0x6A5E-0x6A6D YOU GUESSED IT!! 0x6A77-0x6AA0 THE WINNER IS----NUMBER 3, ABBY'S ACE!!! 0x6AA6-0x6AE4 ABBY'S ACE won because the Key to the data file was HORSE NAME. 0x6AEA-0x6B1A If you'd like to play again, I'll change the Key. 0x6B20-0x6B42 WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY AGAIN? (Y/N) 0x6B54-0x6B58 Type 0x6B5B Y 0x6B5E-0x6B6B to play again 0x6B71-0x6B75 Type 0x6B78 N 0x6B7B-0x6B8F to go to next screen 0x6BA6-0x6BC8 You're on a streak--Why not type Y? 0x6BD2-0x6BEF Type Y to try your luck again 0x6BFB-0x6C15 Or, type N to skip race two 0x6C58-0x6C8D Look over the racing form again and choose the winner! 0x6C93-0x6C96 /\ 0x6C9C-0x6CA1 < ** > 0x6CA7-0x6CAB \/\/ 0x6D31-0x6D42 1 BABY BULLET 0x6D54-0x6D65 2 SYLVESTER 0x6D77-0x6D88 3 ABBY'S ACE 0x6D9A-0x6DAB 4 LUCKY DUCK 0x6DBD-0x6DCE 5 FORM FEVER 0x6DE0-0x6DF1 6 RIDER'S RISK 0x6E03-0x6E14 7 ALPHASTAR 0x6E26-0x6E37 8 HOLY TOLEDO 0x6E49-0x6E5A 9 WARNER'S WINNER 0x6EBC-0x6EEA Place your bets here > _ : __________________ 0x6EFC-0x6F11 Type a number between 0x6F14 1 0x6F17-0x6F1B and 0x6F1E 9 0x6F27-0x6F41 Please type a digit, 1 to 9 0x6F4F-0x6F57 Digits 1-9. 123456789 0x6FC2-0x6FD4 BABY BULLET 0x6FE6-0x6FF8 SYLVESTER 0x700A-0x701C ABBY'S ACE 0x702E-0x7040 LUCKY DUCK 0x7052-0x7064 FORM FEVER 0x7076-0x7088 RIDER'S RISK 0x709A-0x70AC ALPHASTAR 0x70BE-0x70D0 HOLY TOLEDO 0x70E2-0x70F4 WARNER'S WINNER 0x7129-0x7134 FORMSORT WIN 0x7147-0x7169 Type FORMSORT WIN then press RETURN 0x716F-0x717F to start the race 0x71C5-0x71CA RETURN 0x71D3-0x71DE Press RETURN 0x7203-0x7214 (And they're off!) 0x7228-0x7243 ***SORT/MERGE COMPLETE*** 0x72E0-0x7303 A DAY AT THE RACES 0x734D-0x736B Official Race Results 0x73AD-0x73D1 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 0x73E2 1 0x73EC 2 0x73F6 3 0x7400 4 0x740A 5 0x7414 6 0x741E 7 0x7428 8 0x7432 9 0x750A-0x751B BABY BULLET 1 0x752D-0x753E SYLVESTER 2 0x7550-0x7561 ABBY'S ACE 3 0x7573-0x7584 LUCKY DUCK 4 0x7596-0x75A7 FORM FEVER 5 0x75B9-0x75CA RIDER'S RISK 6 0x75DC-0x75ED ALPHASTAR 7 0x75FF-0x7610 HOLY TOLEDO 8 0x7622-0x7633 WARNER'S WINNER 9 0x7690-0x769F YOU GUESSED IT-- 0x76A5-0x76CD THE WINNER IS----NUMBER 1, BABY BULLET!!! 0x76D5-0x7716 BABY BULLETT won because the Key to the data file was HORSE NUMBER 0x772F * 0x7735-0x773B /\ / 0x7741-0x7746 < ** > 0x774C-0x7750 \/\/ 0x782D-0x7858 Now that you know how to reorganize your 0x786A-0x7895 data, you're ready for Lesson 4. There 0x78A7-0x78D2 you'll learn about the ways in which you 0x78E4-0x790F can assign characteristics to your data. 0x795A-0x7985 Remember, I'll always be here when you want 0x7997-0x79C2 to review this lesson. 0x7AAB-0x7AC4 Here's your system prompt! 0x7E44-0x7E49 RETURN 0x7E4C-0x7E5D to continue or 0x7E60-0x7E62 ESC 0x7E65-0x7E6E to exit 0x7E7D-0x7EA1 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x8135-0x8182 LIN=003 COL=037 NUM=001 LEN=015 POS=001 EDC=__ HELP SCREEN 3 0x8189-0x81D4 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x81DB-0x821F ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x8226-0x8272 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x8279-0x82C5 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x82CC-0x8317 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key 0x8374-0x8386 Enter exit command: 0x838D-0x83D6 A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x83DD-0x8421 C=save form and Continue D=save form and chain DataStar 0x8428-0x844B SPACE=continue without saving form 0x8452-0x8488 (A/B/C/D/SPACE): 0x8535-0x857F Cut text. LIN=003 COL=037 NUM=001 LEN=015 POS=001 EDC=__ HELP SCREE Program in Action